The present disclosure relates generally to the field of computing, and more particularly to securely exchanging information during application startup to enable decryption of configuration files.
Many applications, including operating systems, use configuration files to store the parameters and initial settings for the application. The configuration files are often read during the application startup process in order to prepare the application for use. The configuration files may also be periodically checked for changes during the execution of the application. These configuration files often contain sensitive information, such as passwords for various components.